


I miss the Strawberries

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #teasing #edging #moans #porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Link is always feeding Rhett strawberries, so Rhett will make up for it..
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 3





	I miss the Strawberries

As link moved the strawberry towards rhett..he watched his lips suck in the strawberry his teeth bite down and release the juice over his fingers. Rhett was hot and gorgeous and those lips and tongue could word some pretty nasty sentences and spike his temperature sky high. But he wasnt allowed to kiss him. Only flirt and flirt with his bestie he did, he could not help himself. He could not control it. Link bites his lip As he watches his fingers exit rhetts mouth he longed to be inside, to taste him savour him like he did the strawberry. Oh Rhett. Link moans he actually moans on set as hes staring into them dark green eyes. Rhett, kiss me. He wants to be ravishing him, but there not at home, theyre on set he has to behave, he knows his lips are offlimit. Rhett watches his eyes. He knows just how Link feels, how hes always felt. He would fuckin kiss him hard.. 

Rhett gets into the safety and turns around After when theyre alone in the office..."We gotta stop this, Link" Rhett says. "Stop what, Rhett?" Link isnt oblivious, he knows whats going on.  
"You know...you staring at me like im your last meal, not your business partner."  
"Rhett listen I...I"  
"Listening.."  
"Im just not sure how im supposed to be acting, im feeding you strawberries And your turning it into into some sort of intimacy session, starin at me, right into my soul with your sexy green eyes"  
"im going with the flow, man..."  
"You Look like your about to kiss me!"  
Rhett leans in, gradually.  
"We both know thats off limits bo!"  
"Reminds me of that time we kissed our college gfs together, the way you looked at me with your hungry eyes"  
Link moved in closer to Rhett on the seat  
"...i...its true i wanted to fuck you, i cant stand it sometimez" rhett says leanin in closer to link  
"I want to fuck you now," they both say simultaneously as they turn and look at each other.  
"What in the office?!"  
"Get on your back"  
"I..just wana know what its like..." rhett pushes him into the couch  
"Aint like we havent tried it before"  
"After wrestling.." link says, smiling.  
"In my basement.." rhett says  
"Behind the bleachers!" they both say. recalling that time they bumped heads as they were both closing their eyes.  
"those were some crazy times" they sigh...  
"I just, I think Link that we should try it again, a little more smoother"  
"Im actually pretty sure your immune to my herpes too cause we have shared saliva in so many ways and you havent gotten it"  
"Thats true, man"  
"Oh rhett...im actually getting hard Thinkin about it"  
"Not as hard as you get when i suck your fingers and thrust my pelvis at you"  
Rhett winks and Link hits him a few times playfully. "Stop it man"  
They look at each other and start giggling.  
He sees link looking serious. Then Rhetts heart stops the way he is looking at him again. rhett moves closer, bravely. Hes looking right at the lips hes meant to kiss. Hes looking at them so intense and the closer he moves in the less of the lips he actually sees, until his own lips are kissing links. Its soft and smooth and their lips are brushing together and theyre making out with kiss n slaps on their faces together. Holding links face, craddling it. Its over almost too fast and as he pulls away he sees link's eyes are still closed, he feels sorry for the guy and moves in again to add some more kisses. He realises he loves kissing link, his lips are so soft like a smooth river of chocolate and he has his lips against it. Suddenly hes awaken as he feels links tongue asking for permission. He doesnt think, just allows the permission. Links kissing him with tongue. He moves his arms on their own wrapping around links waist and up onto the back of his neck. Link has his hand around rhetts back of his head and the other on rhetts cheek as they make out. Rhett moans, takes the plunge and moves him back on the couch until hes lying down, and rhett finds himself down there kissing links neck and his hand finds links ass ... "Mm" link lets out a small moan. "Mmm Please more"... Link whispers so softly and says it licking his lips. Rhett smiles then closes his eyes and squuezes links butt in his large hands. Link is getting harder feeling rhetts hands on his ass. rhett moves his hand to the front zipper of links pants. Link closes his eyes and shimmys them down while they lie on the couch and Rhett moves his hand over the exposed skin of links ass and gives him a slap. Link gasps and opens his eyes then they stare into the others eyes noticing how dark and full of lust they are. Link licks his lips and says to rhett to "not stop, not for anything" then theyre kissing hungry again and link sits up in rhetts lap, leaning to kiss him and rubbing his booty on rhetts hard on. Oh fuck man. Rhett says  
Rhett undoes his jeans when he gets a spare moment  
He grabs links tight ass and moves to spread him inserting his fingers into link making him groan so hard. Fuck! he mouthes to link. Almost forgetting they have to be quiet if theyre doing this in the office. Link moans and moans ooohhing  
Rhett fingers link. His fingers diving deep in his mans ass. Links hands move into rhetts jeans and rub his hard on. They move past his boxers and reveal the hard cock from its cotton prison. On its own accord it bounces out and link moves to it to start sucking  
After hes been sucked. Link leans back and lets rhett get up and over him, trapping him down on the couch with his big hands either side then he slips his fat cock in the hole.  
Link sticks out his tongue. He is fucking teasing him and rhett cant help but kiss him, of course he sooo wants to. Link teases him more and more moaning and groaning and begging for more, begging for faster. Rhett complies to his every request. Till they fuck in earnest. Grabbing each other and fucking so hard and fast link is spilling, being loud without meaning to. And Rhett sinks deep into him and pounds him until his cum coats links ass good.  
Then they lie back panting  
"Fuck, link fuck."  
Link moves to rub his sore ass  
"next time i fuck you. He says.  
And they grin and kiss.


End file.
